Bank checks and other financial documents are typically coded at the bottom on the front surface thereof with magnetic ink to identify the bank, the depositor's account, and, when processed by computer, the amount of the check. In some instances, a check becomes damaged or the magnetic indicia obliterated to such extent that the data processing equipment cannot properly read the magnetic indicia and/or the check will not pass through the sorting equipment. Such defective documents can jam the sorting equipment, causing a back-up in the processing flow and damage to the documents being processed. In such instances special envelopes must be used to carry the defective documents through processing. Such envelopes are also used when a check is returned for non-sufficient funds by the drawee bank. Recent Federal Regulation CC requires all such returned checks to be maintained in sufficiently good condition to be processed by automated equipment at Federal Reserve banks, which necessitates the use of protective containers, such as carrier envelopes.